Ya es hora
by PuErhTea
Summary: Era un día cualquiera para la Unidad de Crímenes Graves: habían cerrado otro caso en tiempo récord, mostrando la sincronía en la que funcionaban. Les quedaba suficiente tiempo libre para dedicarse a otras cosas, como hablar sobre ciertas ideas que rondaban por su mente -y la de muchos en el CBI- desde hacía mucho. Definitivamente el tiempo es protagonista en esta historia.


**Disclaimer: **No hay mucho de nuevo en esto, pues The Mentalist no es mío, sólo agradezco a Heller y cía. por haber creado estos fantásticos personajes que me han inspirado a escribir estas pequeñas historias.

**A/N: Este es el segundo fanfic que escribo y está aquí de nuevo gracias a los Challenges del foro en español The Mentalist, así que va dedicado a todos los que les pareció que valía la pena votar por él (en especial a SolVermell ;) y a las organizadoras de las actividades. **

**Ya es hora**

Era un día tranquilo para la Unidad de Crímenes Graves del CBI, habían cerrado otro caso en tiempo récord, como era ya su costumbre, esa costumbre que los hacía sentir muchas veces que funcionaban como la maquinaria de un reloj: en completa sincronía unos con otros. En menos de una semana habían desenmascarado y arrestado a asesino confeso de un hombre de negocios de Sacramento, que había sido encontrado muerto en su propia oficina.

Dicho así sonaba fácil, sin embargo del principio al desenlace habían pasado por descartar a los sospechosos comunes: un ladrón, la esposa de la víctima e incluso su hijo adolescente.

Todos parecían más o menos buenos, sin muchas coartadas y con motivos: Carl Brown, un ex- convicto y ladrón, que gracias a lo que pudo encontrar Van Pelt, en las cámaras de seguridad de una tienda a frente a una de las entradas de la oficina de Clark, identificaron como el hombre que un par de días atrás y sin éxito, había intentado robar la oficina de Robert Clark, la víctima.

Así que, como dijo Rigsby, se podía pensar que había regresado, se había topado con Clark al resistirse al robo, lo había matado. Además el arma homicida, encontrada en la misma escena, un elefante de mármol que servía para sostener libros, tenía entre otras, sus huellas.

Sin embargo el robo no parecía un motivo muy sólido: en lo oficina de Clark no se habían llevado nada de valor y a Robert sólo parecían faltarle su billetera, su reloj, su teléfono móvil y su sortija de matrimonio. Además de que Lisbon pensaba, que las huellas de Brown podrían haber quedado ahí desde la primera ocasión en la que entró a robar.

Cuando Cho interrogó a Brown, lo más que pudo obtener fue la confesión de que había intentado robar de nuevo el mismo día del homicidio, pero que cuando se acercó a la puerta de la oficina vio a un hombre tirado en el suelo y entonces decidió irse, sin avisar a la policía ni a nadie, para evitar que lo culparan.

Luego estaba la misma viuda, Mary Clark, que en el transcurso de la investigación había ocultado algunos detalles. Uno sobre todo muy importante, su matrimonio estaba por terminar: su esposo Robert, en secreto, había contratado una abogada de divorcios.

El hijo de ambos, Daniel, se había enterado al leer un mensaje de texto entre Robert y su abogada, Lisa Allen. En cuanto lo supo, le dijo a su madre, que ante el shock, prefirió no enfrentar a su esposo y esperar. Daniel había confesado todo esto cuando Cho lo interrogó.

Así que Mary tenía un motivo fuerte, lo mismo Daniel que dio muestras de que amaba profundamente a su madre y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, incluso su propio padre, conclusión que Jane compartió con Lisbon después la primera entrevista que tuvieron con ellos.

Ni Mary, ni Daniel, tenían una buena coartada para la hora del homicido: decían haber estado juntos en casa, pero bien podría ser que uno cubriera al otro, o que incluso hubieran cometido juntos el crimen, tal como pensaba Lisbon.

Finalmente a Jane no terminaban de gustarle los sospechosos comunes, como Lisbon le decía muy a menudo: "no te gusta que la solución sea fácil, porque te parece que así es menos divertido".

También como sucedía muy a menudo Jane tenía razón y pudo probarlo: la abogada Lisa Allen, resultó ser la culpable.

Sin tener el aparato de teléfono en su poder, Van Pelt solicitó a la compañía telefónica los registros de llamadas y mensajes del teléfono de Robert Clark. Resultó que un par de horas antes de ser asesinado Clark le escribió un mensaje de texto a su abogada.

Con un poco más de investigación y con una orden judicial que consiguieron Cho y Rigsby, pudieron hacer que la compañía les entregara los contenidos de los últimos mensajes que envió Clark. Así averiguaron que le había escrito a Allen informándole que había estado reflexionando sobre su matrimonio y que no quería continuar con su divorcio.

Lisa Allen se volvió sospechosa y resultó que sus huellas estaban también en el arma homicida. Cuando Lisbon y Jane hablaron con ella, Lisa se desmoronó y les contó todo.

Lisa no sólo estaba interesada en Robert como cliente, se había enamorado de él y en algún momento pensó que le correspondía: dado el carácter confidencial de sus consultas, sus citas para hablar sobre el divorcio habían sido en cafeterías y restaurantes pequeños, siempre alejados del ruido, Lisa empezó a sentirlas como citas amorosas. Como Clark casi siempre llegaba tarde a ellas, Lisa decidió regalarle un reloj, el cual él aceptó.

Así que cuando le escribió para decirle que no continuaría con el divorcio Lisa se sintió traicionada, fue a verlo a su oficina, lo confrontó, le dijo lo que ella sentía, lo que él la había hecho sentir, con todas esas citas que tuvieron, con él aceptando el reloj que ella le dio.

Robert se disculpó, no había querido que Lisa se sintiera así, le contó que aceptado el reloj porque lo había tomado como una reprimenda a su impuntualidad y había decidido ser más disciplinado con eso. Que se había dado cuenta que con su familia tenía también ese problema: muchas de las discusiones que tenía con su mujer era porque llegaba tarde a cenar, cuando tenían citas para el cine ya no podían entrar pues cuando él llegaba la función ya había comenzado, llegaba tarde a los partidos de football de su hijo y casi nunca lo veía jugar.

Así que en cuanto empezó a usar el reloj, notó que las discusiones en casa eran menos frecuentes, Mary parecía más tranquila y feliz, así como Daniel. Le pareció casi mágico que el reloj que Lisa le había dado fuera el motivo para no divorciarse.

Lisa no pudo con todo eso, la ira la cegó, tomó la figura de mármol del escritorio y lo golpeó en la cabeza. Antes de irse tomó el teléfono móvil para evitar que vieran sus mensajes, su billetera, para que pareciera un robo y no pudo evitar quitarle el reloj que le había regalado, además de su sortija de matrimonio. Todas esas cosas las guardó en su casa, en una caja fuerte, donde las encontraron.

Un par de horas después de que lograron la confesión, Lisbon citó a la viuda y al hijo de Clark, para informarles y para entregarles las cosas de Robert. Después de dárselas, y que ellos entre lágrimas le dieran las gracias, los vio alejarse en el pasillo del elevador y regresó a su oficina.

Kimball Cho vio esta escena sentado en su escritorio, donde puso momentáneamente el libro que estaba leyendo, Wayne Rigsby que volvía de la cocina, comiendo una manzana, le dijo con la boca medio llena: – En verdad es muy triste que el tipo se haya muerto por no querer divorciarse de su esposa–, a lo que Cho le contestó: – en realidad se murió porque eligió como abogada a una loca, pero además de cualquier forma su familia supo la verdad y me parece que les debe quedar ese consuelo–.

– Loca o no la abogada, mira que es loco darte cuenta que quieres seguir con tu mujer porque empezaste a usar reloj, el amor es muy raro– sentenció Rigsby.

– Sí– contestó de manera escueta Cho. Por alguna razón las miradas de ambos terminaron en la oficina de Lisbon, aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, las persianas estaban completamente abiertas. Se podía ver a Lisbon sentada en su escritorio, haciendo el papeleo final del caso, aunque no era un trabajo que le encantara, se le podía notar una actitud de satisfacción, incluso de felicidad. A unos metros de ella en el sillón dentro de la oficina, estaba Jane durmiendo, o al menos fingiendo dormir. Su cara tenía casi una sonrisa, seguramente porque se sentía orgulloso de haber tenido la razón sobre el caso, pero también tenía algo de otra cosa, una tranquilidad que era raro ver en él cuando estaba despierto.

Ante esa escena tan apacible, Risby y Cho se miraron un momento. Wayne abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero en lugar de eso, dio otro mordisco a su manzana. Kimball pareció regresar a su lectura, pero dijo: – Sí, yo también lo he pensado, pero no, no creo que se acuesten–.

Rigsby casi se atraganta al oír lo que había dicho su compañero y después de tratar de terminar con calma su bocado de manzana, preguntó: – ¡¿Qué? ¿Ahora tú también lees la mente?, ¿cómo sabes que eso era lo que yo estaba pensando? –.

–Para empezar, tantos años trabajando con Patrick Jane, deben servir de algo, y para terminar tu reacción confirma que sí estabas pensando eso– dijo Cho, con calma y sin dejar de mirar la página de su libro.

–Bueno, bueno, es cierto, lo he pensado, digo, es que ellos son…– Rigsby hizo una pausa y continuó dubitativo: –…muy ¿unidos?… –. Rigsby continuó bajando la voz: –Pero es que eso ¿no sería contra las reglas? Y ya sabes la jefa es tan correcta…–

– En las reglas no dice nada de los consultores, sólo de los agentes–, dijo Cho.

Rigsby lo miró y dijo divertido: – ¡Así que tú también has estado revisando los reglamentos sobre eso! –

– Cuando participo en una apuesta, me gusta tener una decisión informada–, dijo Cho como si estuviera simplemente dando la hora.

Como Rigsby estaba terminando su manzana, no pudo decir nada a esto, pero la pregunta que tenía en su mente pareció formularse de manera mágica.

– ¿Apuesta? ¿Sobre qué vas a apostar Cho? – dijo de forma inocente, Grace Van Pelt mientras se acercaba a su escritorio.

Rigsby, un poco contrariado, evitó la mirada de Grace, pensó que a ella no le gustaría mucho saber exactamente sobre qué estaban hablando. Se corrigió y pensó que a él no le gustaría que ella se enterara de nada de lo que estaban hablando. Se imaginó que lo primero que haría Van Pelt al saberlo, sería ir directo con Lisbon. Se sonrojó de sólo pensar que su jefa supiera que ocupaban su tiempo libre especulando sobre su vida amorosa. Y ni pensar de lo que diría Jane.

Cho como siempre, calmado y asertivo, miró a Grace y luego con un movimiento de su cabeza hizo una indicación hacia la oficina de Lisbon, donde la escena que había iniciado su conversación con Rigsby, seguía prácticamente igual, sólo que Jane se había acomodado en el sillón y ahora estaba de espaldas a ellos.

– Mmmm… pues me temo que es si es sobre… eso– dijo Grace en voz baja y ladeando la cabeza hacia la oficina de Lisbon, –no son los primeros a los que se les ocurre, los chicos del archivo tienen varias, aunque creo que hasta ahora nadie ha ganado–. Grace hizo una pausa para mirar de reojo a Lisbon y siguió hablando en voz más baja: – han hecho sobre quien besará a quién primero, sobre si ya se han besado antes, o…–

– ¡¿Quién me acompañará por la pizza para festejar? ¡Ya es hora de ir por ella!– La voz de Jane, a pesar de su tono alegre, los sobresaltó casi por igual a los tres, aunque Rigsby fue el único que se sonrojó.

– ¡Muy bien Rigsby, creo que serás tú!, pareces inquieto de estar desocupado ahora que hemos terminado con el caso del reloj. Así que porqué no me acompañas y dejas de intentar aparentar que estás haciendo algo productivo, además de chismear–. Terminó Jane, haciendo que Rigsby se revolviera en su asiento con una cara de preocupación mayor a la que ya tenía.

El joven agente estaba intentando responder cuando, justo a tiempo apareció Lisbon preguntando: – ¿Entonces quién acompañará a Jane por la pizza?–, a lo que Rigsby respondió, ahora sí con rapidez: – yo no puedo ir, recordé que tengo que ir a firmar un formato al archivo antes de que salgan a comer–.

Ante la respuesta de Rigsby, Lisbon miró a Van Pelt , que parecía muy concentrada en la pantalla de su ordenador y a Cho que continuaba leyendo su libro, con igual concentración, como si estuviera haciendo una operación a corazón abierto.

Así que Lisbon suspiró, miró a Jane y dijo: –Está bien, creo que no me quedará más que acompañarte–, y continuó mirando a sus tres agentes: – y ustedes no tienen derecho a quejarse sobre la elección que hagamos Jane y yo, ni sobre el tiempo que nos tardemos–.

– Como diga jefa–, dijo Grace sin importar sonreír un poco ante la forma en que había sonado esa última frase de Lisbon.

Sin embargo ni Lisbon, ni Jane la oyeron, ni la vieron pues ya iban caminando hacia el elevador, conversando animadamente.

– ¿Con qué firmar un formato en el archivo?– le dijo con una mirada suspicaz Van Pelt a Rigsby, mientras este último se levantaba.

– No dije ninguna mentira, voy al archivo– contestó Rigsby sonriendo.

– Espera, voy contigo– dijo Cho – ya casi es hora de que se vayan–.

**FIN**


End file.
